


The Wicked Day (Parody)

by theladyofmagic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Parody, Sorry guys, old story, wanted to do an alternate version with my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofmagic/pseuds/theladyofmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come to kill me then have you?" The old man asked. <br/>"No" Arthur replied,<br/>"Surely you have not come here to break my favourite pot have you?" he observed. <br/>"Oh yes…that's what we came to do. Come on Arthur. We have broke his pot and finished now. Lets go"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wicked Day (Parody)

"This really it?" Katia looked at the shack unimpressed. "Why would a sorcerer want to live here?" she asked.   
"I don't know maybe he doesn't want to be found" Merlin replied.   
Katia looked at him "Really?" she shook her head and dismounted. Following Arthur to the door.   
"Aren't you coming?" Arthur asked.   
"Oh I will just stay here and…tend the horses" Merlin replied.   
Katia laughed "Chicken" she smiled.   
"Even Katia's coming and she's a girl" Arthur sighed.   
"Hey!" Katia growled. "And what's that suppose to mean anyway!" She asked As Arthur opened the door.  
  
Katia sat and waited for Arthur to return from talking to Merlin outside.  
"That boy is mad" Arthur growled as he walked in and looked around. His sword knocked over a pot.  
Katia put her hands on her hips and shook her head "You idiot" she murmured.  
Arthur looked at the door as it opened "You" he growled. The Man looked "You!" he croaked.   
"Him?" Katia asked confused. "Oh yes…he's the one that got away. The one that Uther almost burnt" Katia laughed.   
"Come to kill me then have you?" The old man asked.   
"No" Arthur replied  
"Surely you have not come here to break my favourite pot have you?" he observed.   
"Oh yes…that's what we came to do. Come on Arthur. We have broke his pot and finished now. Lets go" Katia said sarcastically and pushed her hair from her eyes.  
"Will you shut your lady friend up?" The old man asked.  
"Excuse me!" Katia stepped forward and lifted another pot. Ready to aim for the door where the old man was stood. "Now, Tell me to shut up!" She asked.   
The Old man remained silent. Katia let the pot drop and smash onto the floor into pieces.   
"Katia!" Arthur scolded.  
"What?" Katia smiled.   
"Your no help. Come on Katia" Arthur walked to the door.   
"Wait. You have come to ask me to heal your father" The Old man called desperately.   
Katia raised an eyebrow in suspicion.   
"Yes?" Arthur said.   
"I'll be outside" Katia turned round and opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> VERY old story so please excuse my very poor writing.


End file.
